


Quirk Copy: Limit Breaker

by Majorminor2242



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Class 1-B Has A Few Alterations, You Don't Need To Have Read unOrdinary!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Majorminor2242
Summary: “Hospitalised over one hundred other kids, with many more injured... Abuse of power... Signs of possible mental instability...” he sighed. “Young Rukasu Kyota, what reason do you give?”“…”~0~A young boy born with a legendary S-rank quirk abuses his power selfishly, hospitalising an entire school of children and getting himself expelled and blacklisted from practically all schools in all of Japan.Except for one...After everything he’s done, can he really accept this opportunity of redemption that has been presented to him?With the only other choice being jail and corrective courses, he doesn’t deserve this offer...But he’ll take it.But can he become a hero with fear of his own powers?





	1. Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the Webcomic ‘unOrdinary’  
> I highly suggest supporting it, it’s awesome! Like another take on a superpowered society, so if you like ‘My Hero Academia’, you’ll probably like ‘unOrdinary’!

“Hospitalised over one hundred other kids, with many more injured... Abuse of power... Signs of mental instability...” he sighed. “Young Rukasu Kyota, what reason do you give?”

“...”

“I hope you realise that the less you co-operate, the longer your sentence, and frankly, it’s nearing several years right now-"

“ _Mr Akio_ , may I please speak with him alone for a moment? I promise to make it quick.” Cut in a voice from a small white mouse with a scar on it’s face. It wore a tailored suit and it was safe to say it was a ‘he’. Whilst remaining civil, he clearly held an air of importance, as there was no arguing or voiced disapproval that followed.

“... Yes of course, principle Nedzu. I’ll be outside.” Reluctantly, the man stood up to leave the room.

 

But he barely noticed the click of the door, nor the sigh of gratitude coming from the mouse.

“Rukasu... I want an honest answer as to why you did what you did. I promise to not share anything said now, and your answer will remain between these walls only.”

“...”

 

Silence encased the room, strangling the air like a tightened noose.... or maybe that was just his shirt collar.

 

He didn't bother moving, but spoke his first words in days.

“Why should I trust you?” And following that retort, was a scowl. “I trusted them, and look where they ended up.” The silent ‘in the hospital with many injuries’ was unnecessary.

“How so did the entire school betray you?”

“Because my damn friends, the ones I _trusted_ turned on me! They ganged up, along with _a hundred others_ just to beat me up, but look at what happened! It’s their damn fault they crossed me, or none of this would have happened!” He yelled.

Whoops the man outside most definitely heard all of that.

“Your friends did something wrong... true.” Nedzu seemed to ponder for a brief moment. “However your body language tells me that there’s far more to it than just that. I can see the guilt in your eyes isn’t just from sending them to the hospital. Your hands are clenched and muscles strained. Back arched and face twitching. Not only that, but your breathing is hitching irregularly. Something else is bothering you and it’s so obvious I don’t think I even need my quirk to work it out. I’m honestly surprised Mr Akio nor anyone else has worked it out yet or noticed.”

“Wha-what. No you’re wrong!” And it was pretty clear now with the utter surprise on his face that his facade wasn’t as good as he thought.

Seemingly reading his mind, the principle agreed with his silent thoughts. “Mmhm. No it wasn’t very good acting in my opinion.”

Okay what!? His quirk was _high speck_ allowing him, a mouse, to have super intelligence surpassing most humans! Not mind reading or something!

“Am I really that readable...?” Was a rhetoric deflated question that left my lips.

“Don't feel so bad. I suppose that was a little bit of an exaggeration. I'm simply quite talented at reading emotions. So please, _elaborate_. Why the hidden guilt?”

“...

 

I wasn’t the nicest person... to anyone. _Including my friends_. And it took their rebellion for me to notice after all these years that I’m a _horrible_ person! I don’t deserve my powers! I abused them and no-one ever told me it was wrong!” He felt tears prick his tear ducts. “If anything I’m more mad at the _grown ups!_ Not once was I ever told anything I did was incorrect or wrong! _Never_! But now because of that I nearly _killed_ one hundred people and ended up with a _ten year sentence_ from what happened in the span of _ten minutes!_ ” His voice grew in volume as he continued.

“AND ONLY ONCE IT’S TOO LATE, DO I FIGURE IT OUT MYSELF! I KNOW I DESERVE THIS PUNISHMENT AND MAYBE MORE, SO WHAT’S THE POINT IN ARGUING!? I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY IN MY DEFENSE SO THAT GUY OUT THERE, ALONG WITH EVERY OTHER PSYCOLOGIST SENT TO SEE ME, CAN PISS OFF! NOT CO-OPERATING MY ASS! I ALREADY ACCEPTED MY PUNISHMENT FIVE DAYS AGO!” And by now it was a torrent of pent-up anger and self-disappointment, thundering down throughout the room, probably resonating throughout the building.

 

Finally, after several minute show of breathing, the boy’s rage quelled to a more civil tone. “ _So can I please just go now?_ I don’t see any point in seeing you or any others anymore.” He grumbled in resignation.

“So, you’re saying you regret your actions then?” The fuzzy rodent raised a curious but not condescending eyebrow.

“Yes. It just took me far too long to realise sooner before I screwed up my entire life.” His words were bitter and salty, but directed at himself.

“Well, _how hard would you work for a second chance_?” Another question, a little more serious in tone.

“Does that really require a serious answer?” He sarcastically snarked.

”Hmm... I don’t know, does it?” Was the irritatingly vague response, the clear sarcasm cloaked by an innocent expression.

”I’d travel through time and slap myself silly, if that’s a good enough answer.” He decided to humour the sarcastic response with his own. “Are we done here now? I just wanna get this all over with and stop delaying.”

A moments silence, followed by ” _Mr Akio, please may you join us once more!_ ” from a pleased looking talking animal.

The door clicked instantaneously, as the man with crimson hair and wrinkled scowl bore through Kyouta’s head. “Yes sir. Should we now continue the questioni-”

”No no, that’s all right. I do believe we settled it all now, and my decision has been made.”

”Your _decision_...? What decision?” Came the surprised and confused voice from the psychologist/interrogator.

"I've decided to give this young man here a second chance. To amend for his behaviour and actions. He shall be enrolled into UA starting in two weeks for first day of the school year." the mouse then turned and looked at Rukasu. "That is, of course, if you _truly_ want to amend yourself."

" _I'll do anything_." was the stern, determined answer that came almost immediately. "But… _what's UA_ …?" came a meek follow-up, as he cringed at the incredulous looks of the two others before him.

Mr Akio scoffed. "Boy, you don't even know the name of the most prestigious heroics school in the world!? Are you sure you want to do this?" he then turned to Nedzu.

"Of course." he replied, before grinning back at the boy. "Well, everyone has to learn something for a first time, so don't worry about it. UA is currently the highest ranked Hero Academy worldwide. I, am the principle there. I am also offering you a second chance, however only if you are willing to turn your bad use of your quirk around and become a hero." he paused to let it sink in. "Your quirk is truly a marvel, and with your attitude, I believe there is some still good in your heart. So do you accept these conditions? It would be a shame to wast such potential." and the intelligent mouse smiled.

"… But I…" and suddenly, all his confidence was replaced with fear and nervousness. "I… I really don't want to use my quirk anymore… It… I'd rather never use it again if I was able to."

Mr Akio perked at that. The first admittance to regret in the boy he'd seen himself so far. "Ahh and why is that?"

"… Because it scares me. And I don't want what happened to repeat all over again."

"Well… Is that a _no_ to the offer…?" Nedzu sounded somewhat disappointed, however also understanding.

"...

 

… No…

 I'll do it."

And a smile perked up on the white animal's face. "That's great to hear!"

"But… sir with all due respect, you can't just cancel a jail sentence!" the man tried to argue.

 

Which wasn't the best idea when facing off against a far superior intelligent life-form, that was in-charge of the most important school in the entire world and especially Japan. The mouse had more power than most politicians. Luckily, he realised his mistake, and rectified it before anything escalated.

"My apologies… I shall… inform the higher-ups of this new situation…" and with a forced bow, he stalked out of the room, seeing that he clearly wasn't welcome there any longer.

And after the door closed once again, he looked over at the boy. "Now… I suppose we'll have to take care of where you stay…" the boy's mother had practically disowned him years ago when his uncontrollable behaviour started and she found it impossible to control him. Whilst his father loved him, he worked permanently overseas in America in a job he couldn't retain in Japan, and so couldn't look after him.

"Oh…" was the deflated response that followed. He definitely didn't like the idea of any foster home or similar.

"Now there are several options… One being a care home," Nedzu instantly saw the uncomfortable face fall on the boy, "there are a few teachers at UA that could house you… However only if you will behave indefinitely and have earned complete trust, so I think that option is a little hard right now. Trust is hard to build but easy to crumble, which you know." a silent nod of agreement. "Finally, there are a few rooms on campus. Usually they are used by teacher's who live too far away for an easy daily commute, so they stay there either often, rarely or permanently. It would be quite lonely, however, since there will be no others your age." That was a less… favourable option, in his eyes, however it was safe to just let the boy choose his comfort. Allowing him choice, as well as a little freedom would help in the long-run.

"That sounds perfect." was an unfaltering response. "I'd… rather not live too close to others for now…" another downcast expression. "I… don't fully trust _myself_ yet if I'm honest…"

"Well… If that is your wish and final decision, I suppose that is that then. Just to confirm, but this is all immediate, and since we're done here, I suppose we might as well just take you there and get you fitted in now. We can pick up your belongings from your old apartment on the way." the principle then chirped happily, as he stood up, stretched his legs, and began for the door. Rukasu held it open for him politely, as they then made their way down the staircase, and into the carpark outside.

There, waiting for him, was a small black limousine. The window rolled down as a buff man with white hair and sharp canine bottom teeth poking out of his lips came into view.

"Principle Nedzu, sir. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, thank you for waiting, Vlad King." and suddenly the door automatically opened to reveal a leather inside with comfortable looking seats, with lots of leg room. It looked fit for kings!

"Should… Should I really be… Uh… Riding in there? Like… I can take the bus or train or something…" a blush crept up my cheeks as they both looked at me.

"No no, it's perfectly fine. That's not necessary at all. Come on now, let's go." Nedzu chuckled a little as Blood King facepalmed with a smile.


	2. A 'Demonstration'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demonstration of his quirk to the faculty of UA, leaving many surprised, many amazed and a few… Worried.

He didn't own much. Not because Kyota particularly liked it sparse, but simply because he never had the money to buy extra items and luxuries. He owned a few necessities, however not enough to call his room 'personalised'.

A simple wooden desk, with a warm glowing yellow coloured lamp, a large set of drawers, one medium sized oak cupboard and a comfy, wide double bed (that was practically the only luxury he invested in). Oh and also a lava lamp since the warm colours helped him calm down when stressed.

Other than that, bland white wallpaper separated the greyish coloured ceiling from the thick purple carpet. The carpet surprisingly was covered in small balls that felt strange yet nice to the touch. Like a massive rug. It was strangely soothing to walk barefoot on it. 'Like walking on _fluffy bubbles_.' he thought.

 

'I suppose since I'm no longer paying rent, I can finally save up some money to fill all this emptiness _out_.' he smiled a little at the thought, before his lips straightened again. "Why… Why did I even get given this chance…? I know they know I'm a terrible person… I beat the crap outta my friends If they ever disagreed with me over the smallest of things! So how the hell do they expect me to become a hero!? I'll probably fail within a week without even trying to." he sighed in disappointment and dropped his gaze to the soft carpet between his toes. He didn't notice the face poking through his open door.

She watched him walk over to his desk and seemingly ponder something, before eventually switching on his lava lamp and sitting down on his bed, staring at the wall as it danced with colour. She noted his spiky black hair jutting out naturally, as well as his somewhat lean physique. He clearly trained.

*Knock knock

His head turned to meet a woman with black, spiky hair looking back at him. "Hey there, I just wanted to see if you were up for doing introductions to the other staff now, unless you want some more time?" she asked softly and politely with a smile.

"No, that's fine. I'm sure you already know the name of the _demon-child_ now living here, but I'll introduce myself anyway. Kyota Rukasu, nice to meet you." he tried to smile, however he was clearly not joking. He sounded resentful to himself.

"Well going off appearance, you certainly don't look as bad as you say. I'm Nemuri Kayama, the hero Midnight. I think it'd be better if you just call people by their hero names here though since this is pretty much our work place. Nice to meet you too!" she gave a wider more friendly grin before signalling for him to follow. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the others."

"Alright sure." and so the hero then proceeded to stroll down several corridors, up a flight of stairs, and finally arrived at a door saying 'Staff Cafeteria'. She propped open the door, allowing him to enter, before following, and they were then both caught by the gazes of _twenty odd others_.

'Oh dear god they're all staring at me.' looking around, there were a few that didn't look too bothered by his presence, a few that were clearly surprised to see him, and one or two who simply glared silently. One of them wore a black outfit, with a grey scarf and yellow goggles tied around his neck. He was leant against a wall on the far side of the room, piercing gaze cold and calculating.

"Hey everyone, I just thought I'd introduce the new resident to everyone since we're all still here right now, if that's ok?" Kayama smiled somewhat sheepishly, indicating this was clearly not previously planned or agreed with anyone.

" _Uhm… Yeah… Well… Hi everyone, my name's Kyota Rukasu, nice to m-meet you all._ " and with a nervous wave, a couple more eyes lost intensity, however a few still retained their hardness.

"Heya, kid! Name's Present Mic!" came the first voice of a hero with a ridiculous quiff of blonde hair several feet tall. Whilst looking really unique, Rukasu held some respect for how hard it must be to retain that in the mornings. I nodded in response to his greeting with a nervous smile. At least not everyone hated me here.

"Nemuri, why'd you bring him here _now_?" came the voice matching the one leaning against the corner wall. His eyes never left the boy.

"Oh relax, Aizawa. Kid's not even half as bad as we all thought he'd be." came the now familiar voice of Nemuri.

Then came the voice of a large white… _thing_. "Lunch Rush, nice to meet you." he somehow smiled through what looked like a chef/spacesuit…?

Then a voice he actually recognised spoke up. "You already know me, I'm Vlad King." belonged to the man who drove the car earlier.

"Nice to meet'cha kid." said a literal spacesuit. "Name's Thirteen." Rukasu wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl, but they sounded far friendlier than expected.

"My name is Ectoplasm." game an emotionless greeting.

Followed by a simple "Cementoss." by a literal brick dude. _Probably made of cement if the name was a clue_.

"I'm Snipe." was another abrupt introduction from a cowboy wearing a gas-mask.

Midnight then spoke up again, knowing Aizawa wasn't going to say anything anyway. "Yeah he's Eraserhead." she pointed at the silent scowling man. Then she whispered in his ear, "Sorry if he's making you uncomfortable, but he's like this with most people at first encounter so don't worry too much."

"Oh… Alright." was all he could say, before a voice broke out behind them.

" **Ah, so you must be the new resident?** " came a friendly voice that boomed towards the boy.

He turned around, before introducing himself to the newcomer. "Oh, hello, _sir_. My name's Kyouta Rukasu, nice to meet you." he casually extended a hand and put on the best smile he could manage.

And for some reason, the face's of just about everyone except the stoic Cementoss and Eraserhead, all dropped in shock as the stared incredulously at the boy as if he was crazy.

"Uhhh… Did… I do something wrong?" was all the boy could think.

"Wait, so do you seriously not know the name of the Number One Hero in the world, or are you just being super polite!?" Nemuri half shouted in shock.

The buff man of muscle only seemed to laugh heartily at the casual greeting that he actually slightly missed from people. " **Nice to meet you too, Rukasu! Name's All Might.** " he said with an enormous grin plastered seemingly permanently on his face as he took the casual hand held out and shook it, almost shaking the boy into the ground by accident from the force.

"Wait… All Might the Number One Hero in the world?" I paused to think. "Nope. Sorry, don't mean to be rude but I guess I've not been very attentive to the current heroes protecting us all. Sorry for my ignorance." he apologised sincerely. He knew if he was the best in the world it would bug him if someone outright told him they 'didn't know who he was'.

" **Ha ha ha! Don't worry about it, kid. It's nice to talk to people who don't just beg for autographs, you know?** " and the man seemed to smile more. " **Anyway, so how come you're here at UA then? I only found out from Principle Nedzu you were here, but not why.** "

And suddenly everything seemed to silence as as the feeling of everyone's attention felt even worse than before. Now it just felt like a pressure. "Uhh… Erm…" 'How should I explain this!? Just a casual'Oh you know just hospitalised one hundred kids in my school in ten minutes because I was angry-' yeah like that'll work!'

'Okay okay just leave it vague… "Well… I made… Some mistakes. I'm here on agreed terms that I use my quirk for good and this is my second chance." and I felt a few eyes scrutinise me when I said 'mistakes'.

Then suddenly, Aizawa, or Eraserhead, spoke up loud and clear for all to hear. "I did a little digging, and found out that you hospitalised your entire school all because you were power crazy with your quirk and was angry." and with that revelation, the entire mood of the room fell. Several people wore worried looks, and some tried to force smiles. "You broke many bones that day, as well as almost destroying half the school building in a fit. That sound correct?" came a condescending tone that he could hardly be mad at.

"Y-yeah…" and silence filled the room.

Even All Might now looked grim, his smile clearly forced more so now. " **What rating is your quirk?"**

"It's… Rank-S." the room filled with gasps. There was only two other rank-S quirks ever recorded. All Might's, and All for One's.

" ** _S_!? May I ask what your quirk _is_?**" All Might had no words. This kid...

"Well…

I call it 'Quirk Copy: Limit Breaker'… and you'll understand the confusing name in a moment. Put simply... I can copy any quirk I see for as long as I keep my own quirk active. That takes concentration, however, so no I can't permanently copy quirks since they'll disappear no matter what once I sleep. Basically, how it works is that if see a quirk being used, I can then use it myself, however with improvements and adaptations/alterations to the original. I basically break the limits of the quirk I use, making it better than the original. Thus 'Quirk Copy: Limit Breaker'." he finally looked up to see a mixture of expressions sprinkled on each Hero's face.

"Can… I see a demonstration?" came the voice of Present Mic. "I'm… more of a visual learner to be honest…" he admitted with a scratch to the neck. "To be completely honest, most of that flew over my head."

"Uhh… Sure, but I'd need to copy someone's quirk that is easy to show where the improvements are, since for a few odd quirks, I get a replica of the original because there's nothing to improve.

" **Try me.** " came the confident voice of All Might. -His actual intention was to see whether One for All could be copied/improved.

"Oh… Okay then." and suddenly Rukasu's eyes lit up a glowing orange like radiation, as he looked at All Might, before he suddenly tried using the copied quirk.

 

Before he suddenly got flung across the room, from the pain of not being prepared to break the sound-barrier from taking a step forward.

 

Face planted into the solid wall, he peeled himself free, before shaking his head free of the dizziness.

" **Incredible. Seems like it's my quirk, but without the drawbacks such as bone-breaking when used in a smaller, unprepared body. That's… Actually quite terrifying.** " the man admitted as he watched the boy use his power so easily. ' _Petrifying to think what you could do with that so easily..._ '

"Yeah…" The boy then blinked and his eyes lost their glow and returned back to their usual dark rose red.

 

After a moment of talking, a few of the teacher's had to leave as they had to plan for the next year of lessons. A couple remained, but after the demonstration, Kyota mostly stayed to himself as he ate some food, before leaving to go back to his room.

'What a day…' he thought to himself, not noticing the glare on his back from the erasure-quirk hero.

He then turned to Midnight, who was chatting to Snipe. "I don't like him one bit. Gives off weird vibes."

"Oh hush Shota. He clearly regrets what he did! Wasn't the look on his face obvious?" she rolled her eyes at his pedantics.

"… But for someone to make such a one-eighty turn in their behaviour… _That's_ what worries me." he stated, before leaving.

 

He'd find out more about this illogical boy. The boy that would be in his class for up to the next three years.

He'd find out what his true motives were.


End file.
